Kaya Serina
by magee99
Summary: Kaya Serina - born to the mysterious Kaya clan in Hoshigakure. Now, the remaining Kaya has caught the attention of the worlds most dangerous ninjas, the Akatsuki. Her journey with them will not be easy, or forgettable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto. Just Kaya Serina and anything regarding the Kaya Clan. I also own Hamako Manami and any other ocs that may appear in this story. Also, the Hoshigakure in this story is completely fabricated and so belongs to me as well. Please do not use Serina, the Kaya Clan, or my hoshigakure without permission first. Thank you.

Please keep an open mind while reading this story. Reviews are welcome. Trashing is not. Im not the best author in the world, but i try my best. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as its respectful. I've tried my best to keep everyone as in character as possible. Don't kill me if they arn't. Im not Kishimoto Masashi so I can't be perfect when it comes to playing the characters. This follows a bit of a different storyline so expect changes in some things. The first chapter mainly gives a bit of history, kinda sets the mood for the story, etc. So give it a chance and keep reading. Also, my main character, Serina, her abilities will remain rather mysterious for awhile. It is done on purpose so please don't get mad if you don't find out every little thing about her right away. Where's the fun without a little mystery? :) Please enjoy, Kaya Serina.

* * *

Kaya Serina

My story is a unique one. I am often blamed for the death of many. There isn't a day that goes by without someone reminding me that my supposed actions resulted in the loss of their loved one. I cannot but help to feel some form of resentment towards these people for they do not know my story. They believe the one that has been tainted by false truths. They blame me for things I did not do, yet do not ever ask what truly occurred. And so, I will write my story now so that perhaps in many years when the legend around me has faded, someone will find this book and the true heroes of my time may be revealed. The Kaya clan's name shall be cleared, and my one true love shall finally be recognized for what he really is, a silent, enduring hero. And so, I will begin my story on a sunny day in the small village of Hoshigakure…

It was a normal day in Hoshigakure. Small children ran around the village, their laughter carried by the wind. People walked leisurely through the streets stopping occasionally to greet others with a quick hello before moving on to finish their daily shopping. The occasional ninja raced by to train or carry out a mission. The atmosphere was strong with happiness and love, and a young girl of eight reveled in it. She skipped through the streets, her long hair blowing out behind her. Today was a special day. It was the little girls first day at her clan's special academy. She was finally going to be able to become a proud kaya nin.

That little girl was me. And that day was my last day of true happiness to come for awhile. I remember specifically that that day held the last conversation I ever had with my aunt. She was one of my favorite people in the Kaya clan, besides my own parents of course. I found her in the streets, busy inspecting some flowers in a stand.

"Aunt Kimi!!! Guess what I get to do today?" She jumped a bit before turning to look at me.

"Oh! Serina! You scared me. What do you get to do today? Well, let's see. What could a little girl be doing on a Monday? You get to…hmmm…I know! You get to play with Manami-san?"

I huffed a bit before answering in an attempt to be strict, "No!! Don't be silly Auntie! Take a real guess!"

She looked amused by my response for a moment and murmured quietly, "I wasn't aware that I was being silly." She then turned around and continued picking flowers while humming softly. I waited patiently as she returned to her flower picking. Auntie was my favorite, but when you rushed her she was a scary lady. Everyone knew that and some of us, like me, had learned that the hard way. I knew she was thinking cause she was humming. Auntie always hummed when she was thinking. She turned to me again, this time holding a blue rose in her hand.

"Well, I've thought and thought and I just cannot come up with what you could possibly be doing today! I guess you'll just have to tell me yourself."

Unwilling to play the guessing game anymore, I complied too her request and loudly proclaimed I was going to start the Kaya academy today. She put on a great show of looking surprised before responing. "Really! Well, I had no idea that such a thing was happening today! I'm sure you'll be great!"

"Of course I will! I am going to be the best ninja the Kaya clan has ever had!" I shouted with wide eyes and great enthusiasm. She smiled softly before humming again. Finally, she spoke again and her next words stuck with me for the rest of my life. They have influenced many of the decisions I later made.

With a faraway look in her eyes, my aunt spoke to me in a voice that was so different from her normal cheerful tone; I could not help but to pay extreme attention.

"Serina, you see this rose here?" I nodded, squinting at the rose to see it better. "Well, listen closely because I will only tell you this once. Since you are starting the academy today, I feel it important to tell you why a Kaya becomes a ninja. Do you know why?"

I thought for a moment before asking, "To help the people in our village?"

She nodded and replied "Yes, that is one very important reason. But i have another idea. Do you want to know what it is?"

I nodded vehemently. "One of the most tragic things I know about human nature is that all of us tend to put off living. We are all dreaming of some magical rose garden over the horizon-instead of enjoying the roses blooming outside our windows today. Now I believe that some dreaming is necessary for life, as without it how do we know what to strive for? But never forget what you have and always enjoy and appreciate the life you have. Learn to live both in and out of the moment. And whenever you find someone who cannot appreciate what they have, never stop trying to show them the gifts they've been given. You help them find their gifts, no matter who they are or where they are from. You understand?"

I stood silent for a moment, then smiled brightly and nodded my head. "Yeah auntie! I understand. Don't worry, ill always help people. Ill never give up!" She smiled softly at me before handing me the blue rose. "Why don't you keep this. Take it as a reminder of what I said today. Now run off! You don't want to be late to your first day at the academy do you!?"

I gasped in surprise before shaking my head rather violently. "Thanks auntie! I almost forgot! Ill see you later!" She laughed lightly before turning back to pick up more flowers as I ran down the street with a smile on my face and her words completely forgotten. Later though, they became the basis of my life.

* * *

The history of my clan is a complex one. All that I will say now is that my clan had a kekkei genkai that was healing based. Due to this members of our clan were often sought out by injured or sick people. As time went on warring nations began asking my clan to support them throughout the war so they could raise the survival rate of their ninja. At the time, the Kaya clan believed that they should never turn a person in need down. They believed they had no right to decide who deserved to be treated and who didn't. So, over half the Kaya went to different nations to help with the injuries and disease that comes with all wars. The fighting eventually killed off the majority of the Kaya. That meant that there was very few Kaya remaining in Hoshigakure. That was when I was six. When I was eight, the rest of my clan died. I never learned who killed them, but apparently an assassin snuck into Hoshigakure that night and killed the small amount of remaining clan members. I had been spending the night at Manami-chan's house so I survived. At eight, I became the last remaining Kaya in the world. With no one to hate or exact revenge upon as i didn't know the assassin, I was engulfed by sadness and a void which I thought could never be filled. I could not comprehend why someone would want to kill a group of people who dedicated their lives to nothing but healing and helping people in the world. One day I remembered the words of my aunt, and from then on I decided I would no longer live in such sadness. I would appreciate what I had, and always remember where I came from. So I cheered up, made friends, and began training again. Eventually I was able to make a name for myself, and in the process I attracted the attention of a few different ninja groups throughout the world. Only one was ever able to make contact with me though, and the ninja that did changed my life forever...


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything except my Hoshi, Kaya Serina, and Hamako Manami.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

He was tired and bored. Looking for the tailed beasts non-stop was incredibly annoying. Especially because he really didn't even care about Pein and his plan. He had his own agenda and his own things to worry about. Yet here he was, being called to see Pein almost immediately after he had just finished a mission. He really hoped it was something different this time. He was tired of the same old thing. Although he had to admit that the death of Sasori was a bit surprising. He could care less that the man was dead, but it was definitely a surprise when the news arrived that Sasori had died, no less by the hands of one Haruno Sakura.

He sighed as he entered Pein's chamber.

"Itachi, I have a new mission for you and Kisame." Pein's voice floated to him from somewhere in the dark chamber. He sighed before silently nodding his head in response to show he was listening.

"You will be heading to Hoshigakure. There you will find a girl almost your age, eighteen I believe, by the name of Kaya Serina. I want you to convince her to join Akatsuki, whether it be by force or not. I would prefer if you could convince her to come on her own instead of using the method you did with Deidara. I would like her to be more cooperative than him. You understand?"

He sighed once more before nodding and uttering a soft "hn".

"Good. You and Kisame leave as soon as possible. You can explain the mission to him. Dismissed."

He sighed again as he turned and left the room. He had to go find Kisame. And perhaps stop sighing.

* * *

Serina:

Hamako Manami was my best friend. She new practically everything about me and I knew almost everything about her. We grew up together and we remained friends through all the years despite our different lifestyles. Manami-chan was three years younger than me and actually part of a royal family in Hoshigakure, the Hamako family. They ruled the village and had what I believed to be very strange customs. The women in the family were not to become ninjas, rather they were raised as princesses of sorts, while the men of the family were raised as the ninjas, the protectors. So while Manami was busy training to become the perfect lady, I was training to become a perfect healer. She was the last person I had a real conversation with on the day I met him. The day my life changed.

"Rina-chan?" I turned to Manami with my eyebrows raised. We were in her room just passing the day by. I was sitting by the window and she was lying on her bed.

"Yeah, Nami?" I responded quietly.

"Have you ever been out of the village?" she asked me softly.

"One time. Why?"

"What was it like?"

I sighed. I figured she was going through another one of her phases. Every now and then she went through a phase where all she could think about was what it would be like to live a normal life. Because of her royalty status, she was almost guaranteed to never leave the village in her life.

"It was amazing. I didn't go very far. Just out to the river that circles the village. It was scary in a way, not having the village walls around to protect me. But at the same time, I wanted nothing more than to cross that river and see what was beyond it. There was so much life out there. So much to learn and look at. Since that day I've made it my goal to one day travel the world and visit all the villages." I turned to look out the window waiting for her response. It was true though, I did hope to one day see the whole world and what all it had to offer.

"That sounds wonderful. Will you take lots of pictures for me when you do go?" she responded wistfully.

I turned to her and said with a serious voice "Why should I take pictures when you will be right there with me. Even if I have to disguise you as a cat, somehow ill bust you out of here and together we will see the world." She laughed softly, probably imagining what life would be like as a cat.

"That would be amazing. I would become the legendary Kaya Serina's sidekick cat! Everyone would want to meet Serina and her super kitty!"

I laughed and turned to her before getting up and tackling her on the bed. We wrestled for a little before we got tired and just lay there next to each other, laughing.

"When you do see the world though, Promise me you'll come back? Promise me you won't forget me? Please Rina-chan?"

I gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Of course, Nami-chan."

* * *

Itachi:

After three days of travelling we had finally made it to Hoshigakure. I had explained to Kisame what the mission was and he seemed relieved that it wouldn't involve another tailed beast. Once we got to the outside of the gates we henged into two young guys who looked like they were just travelling for knowledge. Once we were let in we removed the henge and began looking for the girl. Surprisingly nobody stopped us in recognition of our cloaks. But I suppose that shouldn't have been to surprising considering how blocked off from the world Hoshi is. They don't really socialize with any countries so I could see how they wouldn't know of Akatsuki.

I told Kisame to go find a hotel while I searched around to see what I could find out about this girl. I was surprised at how easy it was to find info on her. Apparently she was rather friendly as almost everyone in the village seemed to know her. This was good cause it meant she should be easier to find and hopefully, easier to convince to join. I was walking down the street when I heard a couple voices in the distance.

"Have a great day Mai-san! Thanks for the flowers!"

"No problem Kaya-san. You have a good day as well."

I turned to the voices and saw a rather unusual looking girl. She had almost all white hair, only the tips were black. She wore what appeared to be a black tube top with a white choker and white gloves that reached up to her shoulders. Then she had a black skirt on that split down both sides and that reached her feet, which were wearing small black sandals. Her skirt had a white sash around it that tied in a giant bow in the back and the remains fell to the floor. She was a sight you couldn't miss.

As he was examining her and how the best way to talk to her would be he noticed a guy rapidly approaching and not paying attention to where he was going. He saw his opportunity and quickly transported in front of the girl in time to pull her out of the way of the path of the guy so she wouldn't be knocked over. It was time for him to put on his act.

* * *

Serina:

I had just finished shopping for some flowers and was leaving Mai-san's shop when someone suddenly pulled me violently to the left. I squealed and looked up in time to see a guy rush past me and run right through where I had been previously standing. My eyes were wide as I realized I would have been smashed flat on the ground if not for whoever pulled me aside. Looking up I saw the most handsome man I had ever seen staring at me with dark coal black eyes. I could get lost in those, I thought.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked me, his eyes penetrating deep into my own.

"uh, yeah! Wow, thank you so much! You saved me from what looks like would have been a nasty fall. It probably would have ruined my flowers too." I smiled at him gratefully and moved so I could give him a slight bow.

"It was no problem at all." he replied, completely disregarding my bow. I looked at him closely. He appeared to be a ninja, but I didn't recognize him.

"May I know the name of my savior?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi?" I repeated with eyebrows raised. "Well then, my name is Kaya Serina. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I responded in a warm voice. I liked this man, even if he did seem a little cold. I theorized he was just shy.

"Pleasures mine." He stated, his eyes examining me closely. I shifted a little, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you in the village before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've never been to Hoshigakure before."

He certainly was a man of few words, I thought dryly.

"Are you liking it so far?" I asked, hoping to get a bit more of a response.

"Yes, it's nice." I almost fell over when I received that response. It wasn't what I was hoping for that's for sure.

"Well, I'm glad you're liking it so far. Um, maybe I can give you a tour or something. This place can be a little confusing if you don't live here and don't know how to navigate it." I was hoping maybe if I spent some time with him he might loosen up a little. I still was hoping he was just shy. Although deep down I knew it was hopeless. This guy would never be a conversationalist.

He studied me for awhile, taking his sweet time in answering before finally just nodding. I actually stumbled a little that time. I was hoping for some words, and all I got a small gesture.

"Great! Do you mind if I drop these flowers off at my house first. I don't want to carry them all through the village." He nodded his consent and we headed off to my place. I tried my hardest to get him to communicate more, but he didn't seem to be having any of it. It was hard for me because most people in Hoshi are friendly and everyone pretty much knew everyone. There was no trying to get to know somebody new. After I dropped my flowers off we spent the remaining part of the day together. I showed him some of the best places in Hoshi and he seemed to actually enjoy himself a little….I think…..At least I hope he did! When evening began to fall, we parted ways, I thanked him again for saving me, and he responded with a small thanks for the tour. I went home happy that night. Even if he didn't say much, I liked the guy. There was something mysterious about him, and I loved solving mysteries. I hoped I would see him again.

* * *

Itachi:

Hn. That wasn't too bad. At least her company wasn't as terrible as I thought it was going to be. She was definitely a cheerful person, but not over the top. She seemed easily impressionable too. I figure by the end of the week I'll have her in the palm of my hand.


End file.
